doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marisol Castro
) |familiares = Gerardo Montero (esposo) Andrea Montero (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 2001}} Marisol Castro es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, y voz comercial de marcas como Vichy a nivel nacional. Calumon.png|Calumon en Digimon 03 su personaje más conocido. Bokomon.jpg|Bokomon en Digimon 4. Kagura.jpg|Kagura en Gintama. 4hto3k6.jpg|Veronica Donovan en Prision Break. Gwen.jpg|Gwen Raiden en Angel. Filmografía Anime *Digimon Tamers - Calumon *Digimon Frontier - Bokomon *Initial D - Mako Sato, Michiko Neya *Saikano - Chise *Martian Successor Nadesico - Haruka Minato *Magical Doremi Sharp - Kaori Shimakura *Yu Yu Hakusho - Juri, Tsukihito Amanuma, Koto (2da voz), Fubuki Sato, Shura *Gintama - Kagura Películas Naomi Watts *Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños - Sally Channing (2010) *Madres e hijas - Elizabeth (2009) *El umbral - Lila Culpepper (2005) *Yo amo Huckabees - Dawn Campbell (2004) Natalie Portman *Nueva York, te amo - Rifka Malone (2009) *El mundo mágico de Magorium - Molly Mahoney (2007) (versión FOX) *Tiempo de volver - Sam (2004) (versión FOX) *Viaje a Darjeeling Katie Holmes *No temas a la oscuridad - Kim (2010) *Gracias por fumar - Heather Holloway (2005) *Enlace mortal - Pamela McFadden (2003) Shiri Appleby *Swinfan - Amy Miller (2002) *Everithing you want Abby Morrison (2005) Amy Smart *El efecto mariposa - Kayleigh (2004) *Seventh moon - Melissa (2002) Amanda Peet *Melin Melinda - Susan (2004) *What Doesn't Kill You - Stacy Reilly (2008) Otros papeles: *Knock Knock - Génesis (Lorenza Izzo) *Como impedir una boda - Katie Lawrence (Isla Fisher) *Piraña 3DD - Shelby (Katrina Bowden) *Pompeya - Cassia (Emily Browning) (versión videomax) *Contaminados - Naomi (Brittney Alger) *El redentor - Dawn (Vicky McClure) *Viviendo al límite - Faith (Selena Gomez) *Un lugar secreto - Katie (Julianne Hough) (versión videomax) *The Haunting of Whaley House - Penny Abbot (Stephanie Greco) *El guardaespaldas 2 - Charlotte (Keira Knightley) *Nazis en el centro de la Tierra - Dra. Paige Morgan (Dominique Swain) *No lo dejes entrar - Emer (Esther Shephard) y voces adicionales *Broken City - Voces adicionales *Jamás besada - Cynthia (Octavia Spencer) (1999) *El transportador - Lai (Qi Shu) (2002) *Sentencia previa - Evanna (Jessica Capshaw) (2002) *Las Mujeres Verdaderas Tienen Curvas - Ana García (America Ferrera) (2002) *Bend it i like Beckham - Jesminder (Parminder Nagra) (2002) *Inseparablemente juntos - May (2003) * Devastación: 28 días después- Hannah (Megan Burns) (2003) * La masacre de Texas-Pepper (Erica Leerhsen) (2003) *Vacaciones en familia - Nikki Johnson (Solange Knowles) (2004) *Atrapenlos - Maddy (Kristen Stewart (2004) *Hombre en llamas - Reyna Rosas Sanchez (2004) *La chica de al lado - Daniele Clark (Elisha Cuthbert) (2004) * El efecto mariposa- the butterfly effect kayleigh (Amy Smart) (2004) *Elektra - Abby Miller (Kirstin Prout) (2005) *En sus zapatos - Maggie Feller (Cameron Diaz) (2005) *Gracias por Fumar - Heather Holloway (Katie Holmes) (2005) *La Joya de la Familia - Amy Stone (Rachel McAdams) (2005) *El transportador 2 - Voces Adicionales (2005) *Stone - Lucetta (Milla Jovovich) (2010) *Scream 4 - Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) (2011) *El diablo viste a la moda - Andrea "Andy" Sachs (Anne Hathaway) (2006) *Street racer- kelly (Dorothy Drury) (2006) *El Último Rey de Escocia - Kay Amin (Kerry Washington) (2006) *No es otra tonta película de amor - Andy (Sophie Monk) /Anne (Carmen Electra) (2006) *Pequeña Miss Sunshine - Olive Hoover (Abigail Breslin) (2006) *Masacre en el bosque - Vanessa (Anna Blades) (2006) *Phat Girlz - Mia (Joyful Drake) (2006) *El Marine - Kate Triton (Kelly Carlson) (2006) *Alien vs. Depredador: Requiem - Molly O'Brien (Ariel Gade) (2007) *In the Valley of Elah - Emily Sanders (Charlize Theron) (2007) *Hitman: agente 47 - Nika Boronina (Olga Kurylenko) (2007) *Viaje a Darjeeling - Rita (Amara Karan) (2007) *El Pequeño Tallarín - Miri Calderone (Mili Avital) (2007) *Hack-Emily (Danica McKellar)(2007) *Un amor para recordar - Jamie sullivan (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Una loca película de Esparta - ugly Betty (2008) *Miss Conception - Giorgina Salr (Heather Graham ) (2008) *Posdata: Te amo - Holly (Hilary Swank ) (2007) *The Kids Are All Right - Joni (Mia Wasikowska) (2010) de Cuernavaca *The Ultimate Gift - Alexia (Ali Hillis) (2006) * El hundimiento de Japón - Reiko Abe (Kou Shibasaki) (2006) * p2- Angela (Rachel Nichols) (2007) * El Baron rojo - kate Otersdorf (Lena Headey ) (2008) * Zack and Miri make a porno - Miri (Elizabeth Banks ) (2008) *Powder Blue - Rose Johnny (Jessica Biel ) (2009) *Echelon Conspiracy-Kamila (Tamara Feldman) (2009) * Baila sin parar -Malika (Brooklyn Sudano) (2009) *What Doesn't Kill You -Stacy Reilly (Amanda Peet) *El Estafador - Belinda (Rebecca Romijn) (2010) *Viaje mágico a África - Madre de Jana (Veronica Blume) (2010) *Triangle-Melissa George (Jess) *Drifter: Henry Lee Lucas - Novia Henry *La cláusula de navidad -Sophie (Lea Thompson ) *Inhale - Diane Stanton- (Diane kruger) *Darfur - Malin- (Kristanna Loken ) *Children of the corn - Vicky - (Kanyse McClure ) *Miss Potter - Beatrix Potter (Renée Zellweger ) *Los mellizos - Jeanne Marwan (Mélissa Désormeaux-Poulin) *Apartment 143 - Alan White (Kai Lennox) *La princesa y el pony - Reportera (Lilan Bowden) *Un atrevido Don Juan - Voces adicionales * Encierro mortal - Michelle (Kaylee DeFer) (2013) * La vida secreta de Marilyn Monroe - Marilyn Monroe (Kelli Garner) (2015) Películas de anime *Una carta para Momo - Momo Miyaura *La guerra de los mapaches - Koharu y Hanako *Susurros del Corazón - Shiho Tsukishima *Porco Rosso - Fio *Cyber Team en Akihabara: Vacaciones de Verano del 2011 - Hatoko Daikan'yama *La colina de las amapolas - Yuko *Mis Vecinos los Yamada - Toshio Kimura / Cajeras / Cantante en radio Películas Animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real - Betty *Chirstmas is here again - Sophiana *Hoodwinked Too! - Gretel *Z-Baw: mejores amigos - Boruba Series de TV *24 - Kim Bauer (Elisha Cuthbert ) *Prison Break - Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney ) y Gretchen Morgan/Susan B. (Jodi Lyn O´keefe) (temp. 3 y resto de la temp. 4) *Reba - Kyra (Scarlett Pommers) *Huesos - Rebeca Stinnson (Jessica Capshaw) *La unidad - Kim Brown (Audrey Marie Anderson) *Tru Calling - Lindsay Walker (A.J. Cook) *Vanished - Marcy Collins (Margarita Levieva) *Angel - Gwen Raiden (Alexa Davalos) *La realeza - Gemma Kensington (Sophie Colquhoun) Series animadas * Mini Ninjas - Suzume Telenovelas turcas * Secretos - Olimpia Albayrak (Aslı Enver) * Rosa negra - Ozlem Şamverdi (Hilal Altınbilek) * El secreto de Feriha - Gülsüm (Türkü Turan / Pelin Ermiş) * 20 minutos - Umut Bilaloğlu (Müjde Uzman) * Elif - Arzu (Cemre Melis Çınar) * Temporada de cerezas - Burcu Uyar (Nihal Işıksaçan) Telenovelas portuguesas *Lazos de sangre Marisa Pereira (Dânia Neto) Dirección de doblaje *The Winning Season *Z-Baw: mejores amigos *End of Watch (Doblaje Mexicano) *Tenemos que hablar de Kevin *Spike Team *Lazos de sangre *Persecución mortal (Doblaje Mexicano) *El chef Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" donde dobló a Yugo e hizo voces adicionales. *Por alguna razón, en varios doblajes se le acreditó erróneamente como Marisol Castillo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010